


The beloved one

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de la presentación de Kanjani∞ en el Music Station Ultra Fes 2015, Tadayoshi ve a Ryo charlando con Tegoshi, desatándose el infierno para el morocho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beloved one

No faltaban más de veinte minutos para salir a escena, pero desde que salió de su casa a las apuradas, Nishikido Ryo sentía una molestia en la garganta. Estaba seguro que era obra de un resfrío mal curado o algo así. Pero por más que se aclarara la garganta una y mil veces, no lograba _pasarlo_.

— ¿Por qué no vas a tomar algo? — Le sugirió Subaru. De reojo, Ryo se dio cuenta que desde que llegó, perturbó la pacífica atmósfera que habían intentado recrear en contraste con el día atareado que les esperaba.

— Sí… Tienes razón — Respondió Ryo, esbozando una sonrisa —. No me tardo — Dijo, saliendo del vestuario bajo la atenta mirada de Tadayoshi, que volvió su mirada a la revista que había estado hojeando y a la cual poca atención le había prestado. Terminó por cerrarla bruscamente y bufar, como si algo le molestara.

 

A diferencia del personal y el tiempo que parecía correr a velocidades fuera de lo normal, el andar de Ryo hacia las máquinas expendedoras era tranquilo. Frente a una de ellas, vio a un viejo conocido indeciso. Casi estalló en risas al ver el gracioso decorado que tenía entre sus dorados cabellos.

— ¿Vas a decidir o vas a estar todo el día ahí parado? — Le preguntó, lo más amablemente que pudo. El sujeto frente a él, estuvo a punto de hacerse a un lado de un salto y hasta hizo una mueca para dedicarle una reverencia, a modo de disculpa, pero al ver que era Ryo quien le había hablado, frunció el ceño, lo miró de arriba abajo y ladeó su cadera, posando su mano sobre uno de sus laterales, algo que siempre hizo desde que lo conoció, cuando Tegoshi Yuya se enojaba con él.

— Ah… Eres tú…

— Con permiso — Le sonrió Ryo, pasando su brazo al lado de su oreja, prácticamente, para colocar una moneda y elegir la bebida que estaba cerca de uno de los muslos del rubio, quien se hizo a un lado rápidamente al sentir aquel incómodo contacto, ocasionando que Ryo levantara la vista y le sonriera, divertido por la situación.

— No había terminado de elegir mi bebida — Dijo Yuya, apoyando su cuerpo contra la máquina expendedora.

— Ah, lo siento, pero tengo una molestia en la garganta desde que me levanté y…

— No me interesa — Respondió el rubio, fríamente.

— ¡Como quieras! Sólo estaba intentando mantener una conversación — Dijo Ryo, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la inmadura actitud de la persona frente a él.

— No me interesa mantener una conversación contigo — Le dijo, mientras la moneda que había tenido siempre entre sus manos era metida con completa furia en la máquina y terminaba de hacer una elección oprimiendo con fuerza el botón que le daba aviso a la máquina que debía expender esa bebida.

— Oye, Tego… ¿No crees que ya es suficiente castigo? — Yuya lo miró de reojo mientras se agachaba a agarrar su bebida —. Ya han pasado cuatro años — El aludido revoleó los ojos mientras abría su bebida y le daba un largo sorbo para darse cuenta que, en un momento de rabia, había hecho una elección errónea. Ryo le sonrió y le ofreció la lata que había agarrado —. ¿Quieres que te la cambie?

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu novia?

Al oír la última palabra en el instante en que dos pasos se posaban con furia justo detrás de sus pies, ocasionaron que cerrara los ojos con fuerza, y sintiera un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Desde que se conocieron, tuvo múltiples parejas. Pero en nada se comparaba el sentimiento de indiferencia que sentía por todas ellas juntas, al profundo odio que le tenía justo a la última persona con quien había compartido una parte de su vida: Tegoshi Yuya.

— Hola — Le dijo Tadayoshi, a espaldas de Ryo.

— Hola — Lo saludó el aludido, apoyando su cabeza sobre la máquina expendedora y sacándole a Ryo la lata que tenía entre sus manos. Fijando su mirada sobre la de Tadayoshi le dio una lamida a la gota de jugo de naranja que había quedado en el borde de la lata y bebió su contenido sin despegar su vista de la suya —. Gracias por la bebida, Ryo-chan — Agradeció, antes de devolverle su lata al aludido y dejarle la que él había elegido, también entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué significó eso? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi. Ryo pudo sentir cómo el mundo se le caía encima, en forma literal. Aún podía recordar los insultos y los gritos que le dedicó la última vez que se había encontrado con Yuya por obra del destino. Tadayoshi no podía soportarlo, esa era la razón. Lo detestaba hasta el punto de no querer verlo, hasta el punto de pelearse con Ryo por su culpa. Y por más que Ryo intentara calmarlo de una y mil formas, aún recurriendo a sus amigos, nada tenía efecto en él, más que dejar que los días, las semanas y hasta un par de meses pasaran para que, poco a poco, empezara a hablarle de nuevo —. Ryo.

El aludido suspiró y se giró para enfrentar su destino.

— Le pregunté si quería mi bebida.

— Ya no tienes ese problema en la garganta. ¿Se te fue por hablar con Tegoshi?

— Okura… No es lo que te imaginas.

— Nunca es lo que me imagino — Lo corrigió, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que lo hace para provocarte?! ¡Hasta hace unos segundos, me trató como una basura!

— Se ve que así te gusta que te traten.

— Tatsu… No hagas esto — Le pidió, suplicándole también con la mirada.

— No quiero que le dirijas la palabra. Lo sabes.

— ¿Qué quieras que haga? ¡Me molesta que me haga eso! ¡¡Me hace ver como el malo de la película y ya no tengo 20 años, Okura!!

Tadayoshi se quedó perplejo por sus palabras.

— Ah… Disculpen — La voz de Keiichiro hizo que ambos miraran a su izquierda —. ¿Me permites? — Le preguntó a Ryo, pidiéndole que se hiciera a un lado para poder sacar él también una bebida —. Le pedí a Tesshi que me trajera un café, pero — El muchacho miró a Ryo y luego a Tadayoshi y volvió su mirada a la máquina frente suyo —…, veo por qué se tardó.

Ryo y Tadayoshi se quedaron en silencio en el eterno momento en que Keiichiro decidía cómo quería su café, como si hubiera mucha variedad para escoger de una máquina expendedora.

— Díselo a él — Musitó Tadayoshi, ocasionando que Ryo lo mirara.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que esas cosas se las digas a él, no a mí, imbécil!

— ¡Pero si me estás diciendo que no le dirija la palabra! ¡Ponte de acuerdo con lo que quieres!

— ¡¡Vete al demonio, Ryo!! — Exclamó el rubio, empujándolo levemente hacia atrás, ocasionando que las dos latas que tenía entre sus manos cayeran al suelo, mojando levemente los pantalones de Ryo, y volviera sobre sus pasos hacia el vestuario.

— ¿Quién lo entiende…? — Refunfuñó Ryo levantando ambas latas y lanzándolas al tacho de la basura.

— Oye, Ryo — Llamó su atención Keiichiro —, ¿quieres que te ayude con Tesshi? — A modo de respuesta, el aludido le dedicó una mirada lastimera y una sonrisa. Keiichiro domaba muy bien a Yuya. Después de todo, por algo lo habían designado como el nuevo líder de NEWS —. Me enteré que vas a empezar un nuevo _dorama_. Te felicito.

— Gracias. Felicitaciones por la nueva gira.

Keiichiro se lo quedó mirando con expresión pensativa.

— ¿Te refieres a la que terminamos en Junio?

Ryo cerró los ojos con fuerza y pasó su palma abierta por sobre su rostro.

— Lo siento tanto…

— No te preocupes. No tienes por qué estar al tanto de nuestras actividades, Ryo-chan — Le dijo, entre suaves risas, mientras abría su lata de bebida —. Yo me enteré de tu nuevo proyecto al pasar. En serio — Agregó, frotando su hombro con fuerza —. Ahora ve a limpiarte eso o no va a salir más — Dijo, en referencia a su pantalón.

— Nos vemos más tarde.

 

Durante la charla antes de las presentaciones con las demás bandas de su correspondiente segmento, Ryo sintió que Keiichiro no había hablado con Yuya en lo absoluto. Recién cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el más alto le hizo un gesto frunciendo los labios que le dio a entender que, pese a sus muchos esfuerzos, Yuya no iba a detenerse hasta lograr que Tadayoshi estallara de cólera. Debió pegar los pies en el suelo hasta que les dieran la indicación para bajar del escenario. A su derecha, a unos cuantos pasos lejos suyo, estaba Yuya; y a su derecha, Tadayoshi, mirando de refilón cada una de sus acciones, percatándose de cada gota de sudor frío que recorría su rostro.

Ryo suplicaba internamente que ese día se terminara, que la tierra se lo tragara. Estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared, y no sabía cuál de las dos formas de morir era la más dolorosa.

Suspiró sonoramente cuando el cartel que les indicaba que debían desocupar el escenario fue colocado dentro de su alcance visual. Tadayoshi lo miró de reojo, pero en el instante en que Ryo se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada, éste miró hacia otro lado. Estuvo a punto de llamar su atención, pero tener roces antes de una presentación, no sería correcto. Esperó hasta volver a bajar del escenario para hacerlo, pero Tadayoshi parecía correr delante suyo. Lo alcanzó frente a la puerta del vestuario y lo agarró con fuerza del brazo.

— Espera — Le dijo, con el poco aire que tenía debido a la carrera que debió hacer para llegar a su lado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Tú qué quieres. Decídete de una vez: o estás conmigo o estás con Tegoshi.

— ¿Con Tegoshi…?

— Cada vez que nos encontramos, es como si se pusieran de acuerdo en hacerme sentir de lo peor.

— ¿Y no te lo mereces?

— ¿Porque lo dejé por ti?

Por primera vez, Ryo abría por completo su corazón para Tadayoshi. El más alto pestañeó varias veces antes de poder ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.

— Sabes que no es…

— Pero esa es la mayor parte de su enojo, Tatsu.

— Te felicito. Sabes por qué está enojada tu ex-pareja. Pero, dime, ¿sabes por qué está molesta tu actual pareja?

— Porque me celas, maldita sea. Y detesto que lo hagas. Desconfías de cada persona que me saluda, Okura, ¡por Dios!

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga si te amo?!

Sus compañeros, que en todo momento estuvieron detrás de Ryo, hicieron que la pareja entrara al vestuario a los empujones.

— Ahora sí — Dijo Shota, sacando la llave del vestuario, al otro lado de la puerta —. Aprendan a no ventilar su relación en cualquier lado, chicos.

— Avisen cuando se hayan reconciliado — Acotó You, asomándose apenas por sobre el hombro de Shota, antes de que éste cerrara la puerta con llave y dejara a ambos dentro.

— ¿Decías…? — Preguntó Ryo, sentado sobre un extremo de la mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación.

— Que te amo — Respondió el rubio, con el cuerpo apoyado sobre el otro extremo. Ryo lo miró y bajó de la mesa para acercarse a él lentamente. Levantó el _happi_ verde que Tadayoshi mantuvo sobre su cabeza y se lo aventó contra el rostro. Cuando Tadayoshi le dedicó una seria mirada, Ryo sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura —. ¿Está mal que te cele? ¿No es correcto que lo haga?

— A veces, te pasas de celoso — Reconoció el morocho, rodeando la cintura de Tadayoshi con los brazos y apoyando su mejilla sobre su hombro —. Sobre todo cuando se trata de Tegoshi…

— Nunca va a olvidarte…

— Cuando nos separamos, le dejé en claro que no lo hacía por ti. Lo nuestro… no daba para más… Y aunque él lo haya entendido… le gusta verte rabiar, Okura.

— A ti también…

— ¿Qué cosa? — Le preguntó, girando su cabeza para mirarlo de reojo.

— Que a Tegoshi también le gusta hacerte rabiar a ti.

— Lo intenta, pero yo no le doy el gusto, que es otra cosa.

— ¿Qué estás intentando hacer? — Preguntó Ryo, sonriéndole, al sentir las piernas de Tadayoshi rodeando su cintura.

— Dejar que los demás piensen que seguimos peleando — Respondió el rubio, enterrando su mano izquierda dentro de los cabellos del morocho —. ¿Qué te parece la idea? — Susurró, sobre sus labios.

— Creo que me gusta…

  

 


End file.
